A Mother Knows
by bluestring
Summary: Mrs. Knight wanted only the best for James even if it meant taking away what was important to him.


**Author's Note: **This is a story with Mrs. Knight and James. This is just a random story. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. If there is any grammar problem, I'm super sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar in the story.

It is 3:00 pm and James is sitting on the couch reading his newly acquired issue of Pop Tiger Magazine. His friends are somewhere near the pool hanging out with their special girls. Mrs. Knight just arrived and saw that James is alone. She found this as an opportunity to talk to him again about something important. James noticed Mrs. Knight walk in and greeted her with his award winning smile.

"Hello Mama Knight."

"James, Honey, I know that I have been asking again and again but I only want what's best for you. I am afraid that this issue has been going on for too long"

"I love you Mama Knight and I know that you want what's best for me but I have never felt this happy ever since you took away the last one."

"Sweetheart, doesn't it bother you especially when you're dancing? It'll just keep getting in your way. You could get distracted."

"No, I would never ever feel bothered about it. Besides, I always make sure that it would be far away from my eyes while I'm dancing so that I won't get distracted."

"It could ruin your image, James. What if you trip then fall and can't get back up? It could be all over the news and Big Time Rush stopped being famous because of your little issue."

"Mama Knight, you're exaggerating. The only things that this has ever brought us are fans. We were loved more because I became more lovable."

"I'll only have to some of it away for a little while. You won't even feel that it is gone."

"But Mama Knight you don't know how hard and how much time I've spent to keep it this perfect, this long. I only give the best, nothing less. If you take some of it away all my hard work would be wasted."

"James, you are so hard to persuade. How about I take you to your favorite store and give you money to buy anything you want just to let it go."

"Mama Knight, not even money or a trip to my favorite store could replace the sadness that I would feel after I let you do what you want. Just please bear with it for at least one more month."

"That's it, James. If you won't take the easy way then the hard way it is."

Mrs. Knight gently got James by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door and did what she wanted to do to him.

After a while, James phone rang. It was a text from Kelly.

'_James, where are you? The other boys were here minutes ago. Gustavo wants you here NOW.'_

"Uh," James groaned as Mrs. Knight drove him to Rocque Records.

"Don't worry, James. I did a very good job and I promise you look great."Mrs. Knight smiled and hugged James goodbye before driving away.

James entered Rocque Records to find an angry Gustavo and a smiling photographer.

"What happened to your hair?" Gustavo shouted.

The photographer took his camera away from the other boys and focused it on James.

"Now_ that_ is what I need for a gorgeous photo." He smiled as he continuously clicked his camera. "I don't need those fancy stuff you do on the boys especially what you do their hair." He said to Gustavo.

After taking pictures, the photographer thanked Gustavo and the boys and left. Since Gustavo was happy that the dogs didn't misbehave, he let them off earlier than usual.

When they came home, Mrs. Knight was serving dinner.

"Awesome! Dinosaur shaped nuggets for dinner." Carlos exclaimed as he sat down.

"So boys, how did the photo shoot go?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"It was fine" said James.

"Are you kidding me?" asked a smiling Kendall. "The photographer can't take his camera off your face. But I must agree who did your hair, anyway? It's not you, I'm sure. You never want to cut your hair."

"Whoever did it was good." Logan yawned.

"You boys go to bed. It's another big day tomorrow." She stood up and started cleaning the table.

Everyone went to their rooms quietly, except for James.

"Mama Knight?"

"Yes, James?"

"You were right it wasn't that hard to let go of a few inches of my hair. It did make me feel better inside and out. Thank you." James kissed Mrs. Knight on the cheek before going to bed.

"A mother knows." Mrs. Knight smiled and sighed while cleaning the dishes.


End file.
